onigokkofandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kyokushin
"He saw the beast again, but this time, Akira did not hold back. They were surrounded, and there would be no running away from it this time, with the moving corpses covering the door. Instead, he simply listened to his gut feeling- and charged at the monster. He had no interest in fighting the corpses, given they were simple lackeys. The others could handle those instead. His only interest was destroying the beast." Akira Kyokushin is one of the Player Characters in Onigokko, and a member of Homurahara Occult and Horrror Club. A brave, yet stubborn and reckless boy with capabilities that far surpassed those of normal humans. Past The only child of the Kyokushin’s- a family distantly related to the Nanaya’s, with one major distinction- they lack the Pure Eyes, since their ancestor, one of the Nanaya’s, breeded with an outsider, resulting in the loss of the trait and also subsequent ejection from the family. Although they were kicked out, they still maintained the heavy physical regime the Nanaya’s had, having their children undergo heavy physical training at a young age. Akira also underwent this training- but before he was of sufficient age to learn of what the family trained him to do, they received word of the annihilation of the Nanaya family by demon half-breeds. Not wishing the same fate on their own family, they immediately halted Akira’s training and swore to never tell him of what his early training had been about, sending him off to a regular school with other kids. But Akira never forgot how he felt while he underwent harsh physical training, pushing his body to his uttermost limits- the feeling of power rushing through his veins, the euphoric feeling of being able to do almost anything that his body could do. Even in school, he distanced himself off willingly, only pursuing physical ability, learning physical arts and only pushing his body further. Has always been curious about why his family had such harsh training, and all the symbols of the occult they still have lying around, since they never told him of the history behind their family. Dark Secret Once, at a martial arts club, one of his peers got praised by the club leader over him, for his form and technique, while he was ridiculed for striking out wildly and ferociously, saying that martial arts was a sport, not some kind of barbaric street brawl, and that his technique was completely ungraceful, more like an animal then a civilized human. Several days later, he confronted the person who had been praised over him, and challenged him to a duel- to truly see who the better fighter was. It wasn’t a match. Only a couple seconds after it had began, had the other person been sprawled on the concrete and surrendering. But he didn’t relent- he continued to beat on him. Akira has never forgotten the feeling he felt, when he looked into the guy’s eyes, full of desperation and pleading for him to stop- a rush of power, of being in control, of having this man admit that had was truly inferior to him, and that the leader had been wrong, that he was the better fighter. After that, the person had been hospitalized, and didn’t dare to speak a word about what had happened, even after Akira changed schools due to the rumors that he had been participating in street brawls. Role Profile Category:Characters Category:Hospital Group Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased